Declaración de inferioridad
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: Razones por las que envidio a Isabella Swan. Tiene dinero Es alegre Esta llena de vida No le importa el dinero Siempre está acompañada de alguien Hija de un millonario Camina como Modelo Su sonrisa es preciosa Está en la vida de Edward


Título: Declaración de Inferioridad.

Autor: BellaGreyHerondale.

Los personajes pertenecen a la extraordinaria Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un poco.

* * *

 **La envidia es una declaración de inferioridad. Napoleón 1**

* * *

... _Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

Observo a los hombres del antro, muchos de ellos son ricos, inmensamente ricos. Otros no tanto, y otros de plano no tienen dónde caerse muertos. Un chico de ojos verdes llama mi atención, está platicando con una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate, ambos se ven de dinero... De mucho dinero, están en él área VIP, piden bebidas caras y utilizan joyas llamativas; están acompañados de otras cuatro personas; una rubia de piernas largas, una pelo está demasiado pequeña, un soldadito y un tipo que parece oso.

La chica de cabello castaño trae puesto un mono de lentejuelas y flores bordadas de la colección Zuhair Murad, sus ojos los tiene delineados con negro, haciendo ver su mirada más intenta y trae varios diamantes colgando. El chico trae ropa Gucci, si son de dinero y yo quiero estar ahí. Quiero ser como las chicas que están ahí, beber sin preocuparme por la cuenta, quiero utilizar esas ropas caras y sobre todo quiero tener un futuro sólido... Al ver la mirada que me hecha el chico sé que no tendré que escalar mucho ahora conseguirlo. Le hace la señal a uno de los de seguridad, el tipo se acerca y el joven de dinero me señala... Está pidiendo por mi, el de seguridad se acerca a mi.

—Señorita, el señor Cullen quiere invitarla a pasar a la zona VIP con él—Levanto la mirada hacia el gorila y después vuelvo mi atención al de ojos verdes, Me ve un poco juguetón, bien este juego es de dos.

—Muy bien, vamos—Me levanto y me aliso el vestido rojo que me he puesto, tomo mi bolso dorado que hace juego son mis zapatos negros con tacón dorado.

El de seguridad ma lleva a las escaleras que conducen al VIP, muchos hombres se me quedan viendo y eso aumenta mi ego al 100%, conteneo más mis caderas cuando subo las escaleras. Llegamos al pequeño pedazo de cielo y puedo jurar que escucho el coro de unos ángeles cantar Aleluya,, una sonrisa de arrogancia se plasma en mi rostro. Por fin estoy en el lugar al que pertenezco.

Se ven muy cara las cosas a mi alrededor las personas se ven de otro otro planeta utilizando ropas caras y finas, sus pieles lucen bien, y sus cuerpos se notan trabajados.

El de seguridad me indica el camino, pasó por delante una mesa de puros hombres. Escucho como silban y me lanzan piropos un poco indecentes. Sonrió ante este hecho, eso quiere decir que si cautivó a hombres con mi cuerpo. Camino unas cuantas mesas más y llego a otras escaleras. Las subo y me encuentro con el chico de ojos verdes esperándome, le sonrió y me tiende la mano; la tomo con una sonrisa.

—Es una área muy privada—Digo para romper el hielo, él me sonríe de una manera deslumbrante.

—Bueno, estamos en él área VIP. Se supone que así debe ser—Ambos reímos mientras caminamos—Por cierto, me llamo Edward Cullen—Sonrió, Cullen. Los Cullen son una familia muy importante dentro del mundo empresarial, ósea son millonarios hasta más no poder.

—Tanya Denali—Él sonríe, caminamos hasta la mesa en donde estaba sentado.

—Chicos, ella es Tanya.—La rubia que vi hace unos minutos atrás me mira de arriba a abajo, trae puesto un vestido dorado con negro, sus cabellos los lleva suelto y su maquillaje es cargado. Voltea a ver a la enana,ella lleva un vestido azul eléctrico, su cabello lo lleva corto y apunta a todas las direcciones. Ella solo me mira con inferioridad.

—Un gusto—Dicen con voz forzada ambas, sus acompañantes solo asienten.

—Tanya, ellos son Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie—Edward empieza a buscar a alguien con la mirada. La chica que antes estaba con él se acerca, es hermosa. Cabellos castaños agarrados en un chongo, ojos castaños que demuestran luz y esperanza a la humanidad, su piel parece hecha de porcelana y en su rastro trae una sonrisa que envidio, su manera de caminar es envidiable. Toda ella es envidiable. Volteo a ver el rostro de Edward, él tiene una sonrisa de bobo en el rostro—Bella—La llama por su nombre cuando se ha acercado lo suficiente.—Te quiero presentar a Tanya, Tanya ella es Bella Swan, mi mejor amiga—¿Swan? ¿Es la única hija del matrimonio más poderoso de Londres? Qué gran sorpresa, otra cosa que envidio.

—Un gusto—Digo de la misma manera en la que me lo han dicho las amigas de Edward hace unos momentos.

—El gusto es mío—Me tiende la mano para que se la tome, también envidio esa caracterización que se nota que tiene que le encuentra el sentido bueno a todas las cosas. Le tomo la mano, es muy fría.

Volteo a ver a Edward, vuelve a tener una sonrisa en el rostro, este tipo está enamorada de "Bella" solo que no se da cuenta; y ella también lo quiere... Y ella si lo sabe. Eso también lo envidio.

Nos sentamos y todos empiezan a platicar entre todos. Me siento extraña, con como la nueva del grupo, a la que ignoran todos. Todos menos la buena del equipo, Isabella me intenta hacer platica cada que puede y cada que se lo permito; la chica me empieza a caer mal. Y no es porque sea mala persona, pero es a la que todos quieren, la enana le habla de la ropa que trae puesta y que no lo ha visto en ninguna pasarela, la rubia que se ve genial con los ejercicios que hace ahora mantener la figura, Emmett y Jasper le preguntan cosas sobre el trabajo; por lo que alcanzó a escuchar, "Bella" estudio robótica (Que es a lo que se dedica la empresa de su padre).

—Nena... Escuché que tú papá se quiere expandir a la zona hotelera —La rubia menciona.—¿Es cierto?—La castaña se pone roja y asiente.

—Así es, de hecho creo que se verá con tu padre este fin de Semana. Se quiere asociar con Hale—¿Escuche bien?, la rubia es Rosalie Hale; su padre es dueño de una de las cadenas hoteleras más grande del país.

—Bueno entonces hay que ir planeando un nombre muy cool... Swan's&Hale's—Todos parten en risa, no entiendo por qué y no me río.

—Ya supéralo—Dice la enana.

—Cariño, para que Rose supere eso. Va a pasar la tercera Guerra Mundial, los Aliens nos visitarán y ella se seguirá acordando—Todos empiezan a reír.

Siguen en rollo y yo no entiendo nada, Edward al darse cuenta se voltea hacia mí y empieza a hacerme platica.

—¿De dónde eres?. Nunca te había visto por aquí—Sonrió y dejó la bebida que me ha pedido Edward.

—Soy de Chicago, primera vez en Nueva York—Él me sonríe.—¿Tú de dónde eres?

—Mi madre es Irlandesa y mi padre Londinense.

—Eres muy exótico—Ambos nos empezamos a reír, continuamos platicando por lo que parecen ser horas, y en todo este tiempo no dejo de coquetear con él y de observar a sus amigos.

Alice y Rosalie toman bebidas un poco fuertes; Vodka y wisky.

Emmett y Jasper solo se han tomado dos vasos de wisky cada uno.

E Isabella solo se ha tomado medio Blue-Sky en toda la noche.

En un momento dado Rosalie, Alice y Bella se levantan.

—Chicos vamos a bailar.—Dice Alice moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, Emmett y Jasper se levantan ahora ir con sus respectivas parejas.

—¿Edward?—Lo llama Alice, Edward al voltea a ver y ella le hace una seña con la cabeza a Bella que ya va adelante con los demás. Parece ser que Bella iba a hacer la cita de Edward hoy en la noche.

—Alice, por favor —Alice niega, no dice nada y camina hacia los demás. Edward y yo observamos cómo caminan hasta la pista. Parecen modelos de una marca demasiado cara; Alice se levantan inmediatamente a Jasper y Rosalie envuelve a Emmett con sus brazos. Bella se mueve sola por unos momentos, disfruta de la música sin necesidad de estar acompañada; veo de soslayo como Edward la mira con brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro. La vuelve a ver, ya tiene compañía; un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo; se parece a Edward solo que su sonrisa es más juguetona, sus facciones más finas y su piel es más bronceada. La sonrisa de Edward cambia por completo, su mirada se torna dura y un poco severa.

Le está prestando más atención a Isabella que a mí, me siento un poco celosa. Vuelvo a sentir envidia por Isabella, esta cautivando a dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Y yo no estoy cautivando ya a nadie. Tengo que llamar la atención de Edward otra vez.

—Dime Edward ¿Tú qué estudias?—Él me vuelve a ver a mi de nuevo, me sonríe disculpándose por no prestarme atención.

—Estudio Administración de Empresas— Me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro—¿Cuántos años tienes Tanya?—Sonrió ante su comentario.

—20 años. ¿Y tú?

—21 años—Me contesta con una sonrisa.—Pareces más joven, te hechaba la edad de Bella —¿Pues cuantos años tiene?

—¿Cuantos años tiene?

—18 años, es la más joven del grupo—Sonrió con hipocresía, ahora también envidio en eso a Isabella. Joven, hermosa y con un futuro comprometedor.

—Eso es genial—Le digo, empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales como en qué trabajo, que estudio y todo ese tipo de cosas. La platica se empieza a tornar un poco más íntima cuando él menciona que vive en una de las zonas más caras de la ciudad. Decidimos que en cuanto todos se vayan hay que ir para hay que ir para haya.

Son las 12:00 A.M cuando se acercan los demás.

—Edward, mañana trabajamos. Así que ya nos vamos.—Dice Emmett tomando a Rosalie de la cintura que ha agarrado todas sus cosas.

—Claro Emmett, nos vemos mañana en la empresa.—Contesta Edward, el grandulón asiente sin decir nada más.

—¿Puedes llevar a Bella?—Pregunta Alice, ruedo los ojos. Ahora tendremos que llevar a Isabella a su casa.

—Claro, por mí no hay problema—Dilo por ti mismo; pienso en mi interior. Esto no puede ser mejor.

—Nos vemos.—Rosalie sonríe de una manera tan hipócrita que el ambiente se siente tenso.—Tanya un placer conocerte,—Sonrió y devuelvo la atención, todos se terminan despiden y se van.

Volvemos a concentrarnos en la plática, Edward es realmente divertido; me cuenta anécdotas de su vida, con sus amigos, en la escuela y con su familia. En la mayoría de las anécdotas aparece Isabella, me siento un poco envidiosa. Isabella está en la vida de Edward, parece como si fuera su hermana; pero por el brillo que aparece. En los ojos de Edward al hablar de ellas; sé que es amor. Aunque también sé que Edward no se ha dado cuenta de eso. Y eso es algo que tomare en mi ventaja.

Miro hacia la pista y veo a Isabella sonreírle al tipo con coqueteo, pero eso sí lo nota Edward... Ya que lo siento tensarse a mi lugar y observó como aprieta los puños hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos. Espero que se pare y que arme un escándalo pero simplemente permanece sentado.

—Edward—Lo llamo para captar su atención de nuevo—Él me voltea a ver y me sonríe, sus manos siguen cerradas en puños pero su mirada es más relajada, ya no quiere matar al tipo.—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de una mujer?—Le preguntó, quiero que su atención este complemente en mí y no en ella.

—Bueno, debe de ser lista, divertida, linda, de buenos sentimientos, tierna—Sigue describiendo a su mujer perfecta por los siguientes cinco minutos. Por lo que escucho es de la idea de los que creen en el amor, y eso del matrimonio, su siguiente frase me lo confirma—Mi mujer perfecta debe ser aquella con la que pasaré mi vida entera, con la que compartiré mi fortuna, mis alegrías y tristezas, con la que compartiré absolutamente todo.—Mi sonrisa le ha de dar a entender que ha de ser eso maravilloso, pero yo solo escucho "compartiré mi fortuna".

—Eso es tan dulce Edward, estoy seguro que la encontraras—"Yo puedo jugar ese rol mientras lo haces". Él vuelve a sonreír, veo el reloj para dar mi siguiente jugada; ya es noche, bueno ya es de madrugada. —¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa?—Le doy una sonrisas deslumbrante, él asiente como un tonto. Nos levantamos y dejamos propina al mesero, Edward me tiende su brazo y yo lo tomo gustosa, empezamos a caminar y contoneo las caderas con arrogancia... Lo estoy consiguiendo.

Puedo escuchar como la gente empieza a cuchichear entre sí, sonrió ante ese hecho; puedo ver cómo varias chicas me miran con envidia y no es por nada, Edward Cullen es uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad.

Consigo que Edward se olvide de Isabella en el club, vamos llegando a Broklyn, Edward estaciona el carro afuera de mi edificio y me sonríe.

—En casa señorita—Estoy apuntó de contestarle pero su celular nos interrumpe. Él mira quién es y al observar su cara sé quién es... Isabella. —Bella, yo...—No se qué le dice Isabella, pero su rostro cambia y no es nada bueno—No quédate ahí, no vayas con nadie. Yo iré por ti en unos instantes—...—Pues dile a "Alex" que yo te llevo, que no son necesarios sus servicios. —...—Isabella, si te vas con él le diré a Charlie y a James.—Ese argumento a de convencer a Isabella ya que Edward sonríe triunfal. —Nos vemos en diez minutos.—Cuelga el teléfono y me voltea a ver, quito mi cara de sorpresa y pongo una sonrisa.

—Supongo que nos veremos otro día—Él asiente apenado.

—Me podrías dar tu celular—Sonrió y me muerdo el labio, él me pasa su celular... Un IPhone 5s. Lo tomo entre mis manos y registró el número. Se lo vuelvo a dar despidiéndome del celular más que de Edward, le sonrió con gracia.

—Espero tu llamada—Digo de manera coqueta mientras me alejo del carro, Edward de igual manera me sonríe. Subo las escaleras para abrir, hecho un último vistazo a Edward antes de entrar al edificio, escucho el auto arrancar cuando cierro la puerta.

Sonrió ante este hecho, Edward podrá estar estar muy enamorado de Isabella; pero al no aceptar sus sentimientos... Estoy segura de que me lo puedo quedar.

Subo las escaleras que dan a mi departamento saludando a la señora Kerr al pasar por su lado, es una anciana de unos ochenta tantos años.

Cuando entro a mi departamento el olor a humedad me llena la nariz, nunca estoy en el y es por eso que huele así. No tengo muchos muebles, solo dos sofás, una mesita, tres sillas de comedor con una mesa circular, no tengo tele, y en la cocina solo un mini refri. Es lo único que dejó mi mamá antes de morir. Siento un asco cuando estoy aquí adentro, pero no puedo hacer nada más es lo único que hay y me tengo que acoplar. Camino hacia mi cuarto en silencio, solo consta de una habitación y un baño. El agua en ocasiones se va y no me queda para más. Es una cosa realmente horrible, pero es para lo único que alcanza.

Trabajó como mesera en una cafetería de medio tiempo, en las noches me voy a bares como bar tender, y en ocasiones me puedo dar el lujo de entrar a un lugar caro... Pero no ingiero nada, todo es demasiado caro. Siempre he tenido el sueño de que me enamoro de alguien millonario u él me saca de la miseria, sé que los suelos de nadas no existen; pero con Edward creo que podría llegar a tener algo parecido a uno. Aunque en cada cuento de hadas siempre hay alguien que se impone a la felicidad, y ese alguien en esta ocasión no es nadie más ni nadie menos que Isabella.

Me quito los tacones y corro hacia mi mesa de noche, sacó una libretita y una pluma. Abro la libreta en una hoja en blanco, hago un margen. Pienso muy bien en lo que estoy apunto de hacer, si alguien lo ve estoy perdida, pero nadie lo va a ver. O eso pienso, así que me decido y comienzo a escribir.

Razones por las que envidio a Isabella Swan.

Tiene dinero

Es alegre

Esta llena de vida

No le importa el dinero

Siempre está acompañada de alguien

Hija de un millonario

Camina como Modelo

Su sonrisa es preciosa

Está en la vida de Edward

Termino de escribir las cosas que envidio de Isabella, y lo pero es que solo llevo una noche de conocerla. Y no se porque motivo la envidio, digo yo soy rubia, tengo muy buen cuerpo, soy alta y mis ojos son de un azul intenso. Pero es que ella, es tan simple que esa es su verdadera belleza, niego con la cabeza... Eres más bonita que ella Tanya, más bonita.

Con eso último apago la luz, me acuesto en la cama sin desmaquillarme o cambiarme de ropa. Ya tendré tiempo mañana.

.

.

.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante me despierta, me levanto tallandome los ojos, mi celular nunca me lo llevo cuando salgo. Es lo único que en verdad me dolería si me lo robaran, lo tomo y veo que son las diez de la mañana, hoy no tengo que ir a a trabajar y doy gracias al señor por eso. Si no tendría que despertarme a las seis.

Desbloqueó mi celular, es un mensaje de Edward.

"Muy buenos días, Tanya. Espero que hayas dormido bien, yo lo he hecho excelente y no he podido de pensar en ti. Te quiero volver a ver, extraño tu sonrisa y sé que eso es raro, ya que solo te conozco de unas cuantas horas. Dime, tengo oportunidad de verte de nuevo?"

Sonrió, tengo yo la oportunidad de suplantar a Isabella.

"Hola Edward ;), he dormido muy bien. Me pasa lo mismo que a ti, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, estás ahí desde anoche. Yo ta,bien quiero verte de nuevo, te parece hoy al medio día?"

Su mensaje no tarda en llegar.

"Estupendo, pasó por ti a las 11:30"

"Súper"

Ahí termina nuestro pequeño intercambio de mensajes, me levanto rápidamente... Solo tengo poco tiempo.

.

.

.

Espero a Edward afuera del edificio, por nada del mundo dejaré que vea mi departamento por dentro.

Un Ashton Martín se estaciona enfrente de la entrada, Edward baja la ventana y me sonríe. Me muerdo el labio, ayer traía un Ferrari. No me imagino cuantos autos tendrá.

—¿Dónde dejaste tu Ferrari?—La pregunta es involuntaria cuando me subo al auto, él suelta una carcajada, parece que no ha notado la nota de interés que ha pintado mi voz segundos antes.

—Ese solo lo utilizo cuando salgo de noche o cuando tengo que ir a una zona alejada en la ciudad

—Así que... ¿Tienes carro para cada ocasión?—acaricio el asiento de cuero sin que él se de cuenta, el carro es precioso muy cómodo y lujoso.

—Se podría decir, solo tengo dos autos, una camioneta y una moto—Y yo solo tengo una bicicleta,pienso cuando intenta quitarle importancia a ese dato.

—Eso es estupendo—Le sonrió , él arranca a toda velocidad, me gusta que sea así tan impulsivo.

El carro rebasar muchos taxis y demás en una de las avenidas, llegamos a lo que parece ser una casa enorme y estaciona el carro atrás de un Lamborghini negro. La puerta de la casa se abre y por ella sale un tipo con un traje a la medida, a su lado pasa un husky. El chicriesgo es atractivo, no más que Edward, pero guapo. Edward y yo bajos del carro, y subimos la banqueta.

—Edward—Saluda el tipo, Edward le sonríe y ambos se estrechan las manos.

—James, te presento a Tanya—Él chico se gira hacia mí y puedo ver sus ojos azules, me mira de arriba a abajo, hoy me he puesto una mini falda color roja, un top blanco, botines negros y una jacketa de cuero.

—Un placer, señorita—Dice en un susurro, le sonrió coquetamente y se la estrechó.

—Él gusto es mío, señor James—Le digo de manera cómplice.

—¿Están tus tíos?—James aparta su mirada de mí y la vuelve a Edward

—Ya sabes que es la hora en la que meriendan—Ambos se ríen.—Me tengo que ir, asuntos en la oficina—Dice y se ve leen a estrechar las manos—Tanya, Edward—Con eso se despide y sale a toda marcha hacia una camioneta que está enfrente del Lamborghini.

Veo la entrada de la casa con un signo de interrogación, me pregunto quién vivirá ahí... Esperen, si se llama James entonces es un pariente de Isabella.

Edward me toma de la mano y camino hacia la casa, entramos en ella y me quedo en una sola pieza, la casa es en sí una mansión enorme, la decoración en tonos blancos y negros. Las cortinas son vino y contrasta a la perfección. Todo se ve tan caro y fino. Me imagino en una casa así rodeada de sirvientes por montón.

—Niño Edward—La voz de una señora me hace salir de mi ensoñación. Volteo a ver de quién se trata, es una señora como de unos 60 años, es hermosa con cabello castaño cubierto con camas y ojos azul agua, parecen un pequeño pedazo de cielo.

—Nana Sue—Edward se acerca y es estrechada entre los brazos de ella señora. Cuando se separan Edward la sostiene de ambos brazos .—Nana, te quiero presentar a Tanya Denali—La señora gira su rostro hacia mí y me sonríe de una muy tierna manera que toca mi corazón.

—Niño, es hermosa.—Le dice a. Edward, siento los colores llenar mi rostro y es extraño eso nunca me había pasado... NUNCA

—Si, nana. Lo sé—Después de eso pasamos al jardín, es una cosa hermosa. Aquí no suelen haber muchas áreas verdes, pero esto parece ser un pequeño pedazo de cielo verde. Hay una fuente artificial y en ella hay peces de colores minimalistas. Hay pavo reales caminando como si nada, las flores que hay son rosas rojas. Parece una escena de una película de amor.

Escuchamos risas provenientes de un kiosko, nos acercamos tomados de las manos por un senderito de ladrillos blancos y negros. Al llegar al kiosko me quedo en una sola pieza. Charlie Swan y René Dwyer están sentados tomando té y enfrente de ellos está Isabella y el chico que conoció ayer. Forman el cuadro perfecto, de la familia perfecta.

—Entonces... ¿Tu papá se va a expandir a Londres?—Pregunta Charlie al muchacho.

—Así es señor, Wayland's and Company no puede quedarse solo en EUA, necesita,os expandirnos más.—Así que el niño es Alexander Wayland, hijo de uno de los empresarios más poderosos de EUA. Mi envidia hacia Isabella crece, rica, hermosa y cautivo la atención de alguien de su misma posición.

Isabella le sonríe con entusiasmo a su padre y levanta la vista, se encuentra con nosotros e inmediatamente se levanta y puedo ver su perfecto vestido color jade, es de tirantes y escote en V puedo apostar a que no trae sostén, se lanza a los brazos de Edward y este la recibe gustoso, Bellita combinó su vestido con unos tacones rosa chillón y su cabello está agarrado en un chongo ladeado con mechones sueltos, se separa de Edward y se lanza a abrazarme, me tenso de inmediato. No estaba preparado para esto y sí que es una sorpresa. Mi envidia se incrementa cada vez más...

—Isabella—La reprende su mamá, Bella se supera de mi y la voltea a ver, veo la ropa de René, vestido gris y tacones negros. Charlie va de una manera muy minimalista, Isabella solo es la que va de color.

—Mamá, Papá. Ella es Tanya Denali, una amiga que conocimos ayer en el club—Sus padres me sonríen, ¿Porque su familia es tan perfecta? Isabella vuelve a su sitio junto a Alex este le toma la mano.

—Queridos, por favor tomen asiento. Llamaré a una de las chicas para que traigan más cosas—Él acento inglés de René es palpable en cada una de sus oraciones, saca una campana y la hace sonar, inmediatamente llega una chica con un traje de mucama—Ángela, por favor trae otras dos tazas y más bocadillos. Alguien amaneció hambrienta.—René ve de soslayo a Isabella que se encoge de hombros,y toma uno de los turrones que hay.

La chica de servicio se va.

—Isabella, cuando no amanece hambrienta—Dice Edward, todos en la mesa rompen a reír menos yo, parece ser un chiste familiar o algo así.

—No es que amanezca hambrienta—Se defiende Isabella.

—Querida, siempre estás comiendo . Es como si tuvieras una la pata hueca o algo así—Él acento de Charlie también es notorio.

—Eres la mujer perfecta, ósea. Comes y no engordas.—Mi envidia por Isabella crece, yo como terminó como vaca.

—Ay ya—Todos vuelven a reír, Alexander la envuelve con un brazo y la estrecha con él. Bella pone una mano en su pecho y lo acaricia por encima de su camisa, los Swan los miran con una sonrisa pero Edward solo con una ceja alzada.

Tomo una taza de té mientras observo ese gesto de Edward, él al darse cuenta de que lo estoy mirando me sonríe y pasa también un brazo por mis hombros. La merienda con los Swan continúa con normalidad, Bella es muy buena persona... No encuentro motivo para odiarla, y por ese motivo... La envidio más.

.

.

.

1año después.

—Tanya Denali ¿Aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu futuro esposo?—Me pregunta el del registro, volteo a ver a Edward con una sonrisa.

—Acepto—Contesto, él señor le hace la misma pregunta a Edward. Ed mira a su alrededor en busca de alguien, sigo su mirada. El asiento de Isabella está vacío, sonrió; justo como lo planeé todo. Escucho que Edward suelta un suspiro, espero que no se vaya a arrepentir... Porque si no en balde habré sacado a Isabella de su vida, observó como cierra sus ojos y con vi fuerte y clara dice.

—Si—Sonrió de pura alegría, enserio lo conseguí. El padre nos declara marido y mujer , Edward me da un beso rápido. Solo un pequeño roce en la comisura de los labios. Ya se puso de sentimental.

Somos llenados de aplausos y gritos de felicidad, tomo su brazos y cambiamos por el pasillo. Volteo a todos lados y veo a su grupo de amigos, ellos solo aplauden despacio, veo muecas en sus rostros. Edward se detiene a verlos fijamente. Todos niegan con la cabeza, pasan unos segundo para que Edward vuelva a caminar. Siento las pisadas de la familia de él detrás de nosotros. Entramos en un cuarto apartado de la fiesta.

Edward me suelta y camina hacia un lado, mira por la ventana y no me dice nada, yo no le saco palabra. Estoy muy feliz como para hacerlo, por fin conseguí lo que quería. Me casé con alguien rico, ya soy de la alta sociedad. Acaricio mi vestido, es precioso y súper caro, a Edward la fiesta le salió en más de medio millón de dólares. Yo solo veía algo y lo pedía, mientras que él lo compraba. Isabella trató de persuadirlo para que no gastará tanto, pero entonces Edward y ella salieron de pleito cuando Edward le hizo la pregunta que nadie esperaba que le hiciera.

"¿Qué es lo que envidias?¿Qué no hayas sido tu la novia o que quiera derrochar mi dinero en alguien que si vale la pena?"

Lo último que supe es que Isabella se lastimó la mano en el rostro de Edward, fue un drama total ese día. Ya que aparte de los amigos de Edward, estaba Alexander; que salió hecho una furia por las palabras de Edward. Pero el drama, drama llegó cuando Bella le empezó a gritar a Edward muchas cosas.

"Eres un imbecil, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Pero si quieres derrochar tu dinero, derrochalo. Solo ye pediré un favor, no te quiero cerca de mí nunca más, yo no valgo la pena"

Con eso cada uno de sus amigos se fue sin comentar nada, y ahora estamos aquí... Aunque yo no quería invitarlos a la boda, Edward me convenció diciéndome que era también su boda ya je podía invitar a quien quisiera, obviamente él envió la invitación a Isabella. Pero parece que decidió no asistir.

—Vamos, Edward. Los invitados esperan—Él me voltea a ver y veo lágrimas en sus ojos, hoy era un día de los más importantes de su vida e Isabella no asistió.

—Vamos—Se acerca y me vuelve a tomar del brazo, juntos abrimos las puertas que dan al salón en que los invitados aguardan.

Entramos y volvemos a escuchar aplausos, le sonrió a toda la gente, me gusta que me vean con envidia en la mirada. Realmente me gusta y es algo que disfruto, desde que salgo con Edward; es algo que me pasa muy a menudo. Y cuando nos comprometimos hace cinco meses, las miradas llenas de envidia fueron más.

La fiesta empieza con el vals de los novios, me siento como en un cuento de hadas. Yo soy la reina y Edward es mi rey. Le sonrió todo el tiempo a la cámara, casi no le presto atención a Edward, solo hasta que la canción termina y me saca de la pista, vamos a las mesas a saludar a todos y agradecer sus regalos. Edward lo hace de todo corazón, pero estoy segura que mi sonrisa es la más hipócrita que han visto en toda la vida, cuando llegamos con los parientes de Edward todos me saludan con una sonrisa que si es hipócrita, ninguno se quedó callado con su descontento hacia mi. Pero no importa yo gane y ahora soy la señora Cullen.

Seguimos caminado y pasando en todas las mesas hasta que llegamos a la zona de terror.

—Se ven tan enamorados—Dice Rosalie mientras ven una foto en su celular, Edward se aclara la garganta.

—Hola chicos—Les dice, ellos asienten devolviéndole el saludo—¿Quiénes se ven tan enamorados?

Ellos se voltean a ver y nadie dice nada, Alice se mueve incomoda

—Bella y Alex, se fueron de vacaciones a los Emiratos Árabes.—Eso me deja en shock, yo pensaba que de seguro estaba llorando por qué su amor se casaba. —Te manda saludos y muchas felicitaciones, tu regalo llegará en la próxima semana—Bueno al menos manda regalo, el ambiente se siente un poco. Volteo a ver a Edward, las cosas están apunto de empeorar... Lo sé.

Dls años después.

Edward y yo nos separamos hace ya un año, nuestro matrimonio no funciono muy bien que digamos. Él quería un hijo y yo nada más no quedaba embarazada. Lo que desataba muchas peleas entre los dos, él decía que nos fuéramos a hacer muchos análisis para saber qué pasaba. Obviamente yo me negué, era obvio que él del problema era él, digo yo soy perfecta y estoy 100% que yo sí tendré hijos más adelante. Él infertil era él, bueno cambiando de tema. También lo abandone por alguien mucho más rico que él, el elegido fue James Swan. Si, él primo de Isabella; nos volvimos a reencontrar y me enteré que fue nombrado el tercer de los hombre más rico del mundo; mientras que Edward se encontraba en el décimo lugar, así que decidí irme a vivir con él. Y deje a Edward, pobrecito; pero así es la vida.

El problema fue que casi de inmediato que me fui a vivir con James, su empresa empezó a bajar ganancias, sus tíos quitaron su nombre de la firma y en menos de un años... James estaba en la quiebra y lo peor es que me había llevado entre sus patas, lo perdí todo. Perdí a Edward, perdí el dinero de James y el de Edward. Lo perdí absolutamente todo.

Ahora solo vengo a los centros comerciales a ver las tiendas, antes derrochaba el dinero. Pero como ya dije antes, volví a ser la pobre que era antes de casarme con Edward... Edward, ¿Qué habrá sido de él?¿Seguirá con la idea de tener hijos?

Volteo hacia una tienda de maternidad, no puedo creer mi suerte, ahí está Edward. Con varias bolsas de bebé, de seguro está comprando para alguno de sus amigos. Me acerco y conformo me acerco veo que mira con ilusión algo dentro de la tienda. Sigue pensando en tener bebés.

—Edward—Lo llamo y él me voltea a ver sorprendido.

—Tanya... Tanto tiempo—Dice todavía en shock—Asiento sin saber que más hacer, por dios está más guapo que antes. Se ha dejado la barba y se ve que ha trabajado en él gimnasio.

—Si mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo ha ido todo?—Le digo coquetamente—Te extraño Edward—Intento tomarle la mano, pero cuando lo voy a hacer me quedo en shock.

Hay una sortija, y no es la nuestra. Esta es de oro blanco.

—Te casaste—Es lo único que puedo decir, él asiente con una sonrisa en el rostro—¿Con quién? Digo si se puede saber.

Él no me responde, pero lo hace la siguiente voz.

—Edward, compre el azul. Sigo creyendo que va a ser un ni...—Veo a Isabella fijamente, se ha quedado callada al verme junto a Edward.—Tanya—Dice a modo de saludo.

No le contesto, si no que la veo de arriba a abajo, me detengo en su viente. Dios está embarazada.

—¿Cómo está Alex?—Se muy bien que ambos rompieron hace como un año, pero por lo visto le dejo un recuerdo —¿Sabe lo de su bebé?—Isabella se ríe.

—Él bebé es de Ed.

—Eso es imposible —Volteo a verlo—Eres estéril, ¿Recuerdas?—Edward niega con la cabeza.

—Eres tú la del problema, Bella y yo nos reencontramos hace año y medio. Empezamos a tener contacto, Alex se dio cuenta que nos amábamos y él de su boda. Me la entregó, desde ese día estamos casados. Quedó embarazada en nuestra luna de miel, también creí que él bebé no era mío.

—Me comentó sus dudas y mandamos ha hacer una prueba de fertilidad—Isabella toma la mano de Edward —Si puede tener hijos, la que no podía eras tú.—Niego con la cabeza, no, no y no. Me rehuso a creerlo.

—Eso es mentira, tu engañaste a Edward.

—No es así, no lo engañe. Yo no soy tu—Eso da justo en mi orgullo, la miro de arriba a bajo—Nunca entendí tu envidia hacia mi. Tenías lo que yo quería, a Edward; pero yo aprendí a ser feliz con Alex.—¿qué?—Si Tanya, siempre supe que había algo raro en tu comportamiento hacia mi, siempre pensé que era yo. Pero no eres tú, tú siempre tuviste envidia de mi.—Ese es mi detonante.

—Tu no sabes nada—Me doy la vuelta dejándolos ahí.

Ella no tiene derecho a decirme esas cosas, no tiene derecho a recalcarme cosas que yo ya se. Y lo que más me duele es que la lista de cosas que envidio de Isabella ha crecido con el pasar del tiempo.

Tiene dinero

Es alegre

Esta llena de vida

No le importa el dinero

Siempre está acompañada de alguien

Hija de un millonario

Camina como Modelo

Su sonrisa es preciosa

Está en la vida de Edward

Sacrifica su felicidad

Es amable

Todo el mundo la ama

Tiene un novio que la quiere por lo que es.

No se deja vencer por la adversidad

Siempre va con la mirada en alto

Ahora es millonaria

Tiene el amor de Edward

Ella sí puede tener bebés.

No es tan tonta como creí que era.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado, lamentó si es corto pero hasta ese número de palabras se me es permitido en este concurso.

Espero Reviews, ya saben que ellos me ayudan a ganar y me hacen sentir motivada. No les pido que me dejen la dedicatoria del año, pero si algo.

Sin más que decir.

Besos, saludos y abrazos.

BellaGreyHerondale


End file.
